Core E - Statistical Data Enclave The MiCDA Statistical Data Enclave is a specialized facility housed in the Survey Research Center. It was established during the current NIA P30 award period and has achieved its original goals of providing secure access to sensitive or otherwise restricted data and conducting research designed to address statistical and other issues related to the maintenance of confidentiality while increasing the accessibility of microdata. The enclave now serves as a low-cost, low-burden model for other Aging Centers across the country. Aims of the data enclave during the renewal period are: . To maintain and expand the secure data enclave located in the Institute for Social Research. This includes outreach to other NIA Aging Centers to encourage and assist in the establishment of other enclaves; the development of partnerships with other enclave-maintaining agencies, notably NCHS and potentially the Census Bureau, to expand the availability of restricted datasets; the development of geocode-linked datasets to reside in the enclave; and the exploration of technologies for secure remote access to enclave data. . To explore legal issues and institutional solutions posed by HIPAA legislation and other regulations affecting privacy and use of statistical data in research. This includes development of working groups with representatives of other NIA Aging Centers to address specific types of administrative data, notably Medicare claims files and other medical records. . To promote research designed to address statistical and other issues related to the maintenance of confidentiality while increasing the accessibility of microdata. This includes collaboration with a newly received P01 that grew in part out of previous pilot work under this Core.